In the related art, lighting lamps which have been widely used in homes or offices includes incandescent bulbs or fluorescent light bulbs. In the incandescent bulbs or fluorescent light bulbs, there are problems in that resources are wasted due to high power consumption and a negative effect on environmental protection occurs. In the incandescent bulbs, there are problems in that an environmental temperature is increased due to high electrical resistance heating of the filaments and use lifespan of the bulbs is short.
Accordingly, recently, light bulbs using a light emitting diode, which has low power consumption, is economic due to small-size, and may maximize a lighting effect due to various lightings and high visibility, have been developed and widely used.
In this case, the light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as an “LED”) means a photoelectric conversion semiconductor device having a structure in which N-type semiconductor crystal of which a plurality of carriers are electrons and a P-type semiconductor crystal of which a plurality of carriers are holes are conjugated with each other. The LED means a semiconductor light emitting element using naturally emitted light generated when the electrons and the holes injected to a PN junction are recoupled.
Since such an LED has high photoelectric conversion efficiency (lumen/watt), power consumption is low as compared with incandescent bulbs or fluorescent light bulbs and since a preheating time is not required, lighting-on/off speeds are fast.
Further, the LED is strong against impact and stable because there is no gas or filament and has low power consumption by adopting a stable direct-current lighting method. Further, the LED performs a pulse operation and may reduce the fatigue of the optical nerve. Further, in the LED, use lifespan is semi-permanent, a lighting effect of various colors is represented, and miniaturization is possible.
However, the LED has a problem in that luminance and the use lifespan are degraded due to heat generated when an LED chip is driven.
In the case of most of LED type lighting lamps, and representatively, an incandescent bulb type lighting lamp in the related art, a converter which is a power supply module is installed in the lighting lamp itself. The converter itself causes generation of heat, and also is susceptible to the heat and has short lifespan. The LED chip constituting the LED type lighting lamp has a lifespan of about 60,000 hours, but the converter has only the lifespan of 15,000 hours.
Accordingly, even though the lifespan of the LED chip remains, when the lifespan of the converter comes to an end, it is disadvantageous to replace the lighting lamp or the entire light bulb. Actually, a power supply module (‘a configuration included in the converter’) including an electrolytic condenser having a short degradation and the like, that is, the power supply module is broken earlier than the LED chip in many cases.
Further, the power supply module is integrated or built-in the lighting lamp to the light bulb to become another cause of increasing the heat in the lighting lamp during driving. Further, the power supply unit mechanically occupies a predetermined space to degrade flexibility of design when the product is designed. Further, a power supply module (SMPS) has 20% or more of the weight of the lighting lamp and thus there is a problem in that the weight of the entire lighting lamp is increased.
Accordingly, in order to solve the problems, the power supply module is removed from the lighting lamp or the light bulb. And, in order to control a plurality of different LED lighting lamps at all times, a power supply device technique having a different concept from the existing power supply module which is integrated or built-in the LED lighting lamp is required.
As another representative LED type lighting lamp, there is a T-8 LED lighting lamp which is a rod fluorescent lighting type. In the case of the T-8, the power supply unit is a built-in type or an external type, and when a general fluorescent lighting is replaced with the LED lighting by using the T-8, each power supply module corresponding to each LED lighting needs to be separately installed. In this case, when a lighting fixture of the existing fluorescent lighting is used as it is, a wire connected to a ballast which has been installed in the lighting fixture is cut and the power supply module needs to be separately installed. That is, replacement cost may be additional generated, and furthermore, when the LED lighting is installed on the ceiling, workability is degraded.
Particularly, when replacement due to the failure of the power supply module is required after installation, electric capacity (voltage and current) required for each LED lighting lamp is different, and thus, replacement is impossible with a different specification other than the power supply device designated for each LED lighting lamp and thus the flexibility of the system management is degraded.
Therefore, in order to facilitate the system management and separately supply the electric capacity (voltage and current) required for any LED lighting lamp if necessary, a power distribution device having a different concept from the existing power supply device is required.